Snowed In
by UnderMissTaken
Summary: Lavi's POV, Lavi and Tyki wake up in the morning to find out they are snowed in, and Tyki has ideas on what to do to pass the time. Lucky. TykixLavi. Lemon. Request For Kat.


**Alright, so hey everyone, I'm writing a request for a friend. DTM&OTB 3 will be out later in the week, so don't think I'm blowing it off. So here's a Lucky fanfic, Snowed In. Lavi's POV.******

I opened my eyes from sleeping, and to my surprise, light had begun to flood into the small cabin. I sat up, stretching my pale body before looking over to the adjacent bed to see Tyki still asleep. My lips began to form a small smile, as my mind decided to walk over and wake him up.  
My feet carried me over to the bed he was sleeping on, before reaching out to him and gently shaking him awake, "Tyki?" I asked him quietly, not wanting to wake him up in some way or another that would give him a headache at this time of the day.  
His eyes opened to show gold pools with small brown flecks, slowly groaning as he sat up, "Nee, Lovely?" the man asked after a moment, looking at me with tired eyes.  
My lips formed a smile, "Morning." I replied, gently kissing him on the cheek.  
Tyki smirked before pulling me into a kiss, mashing our lips together gently until he needed air.  
My cheeks slowly were turning a pink, attempting not to look completely vulnerable towards the darker haired one, "Breakfast?" I asked after a moment, looking the other direction to not get caught up in his eyes.  
Tyki laughed lowly, "Sounds like a plan." He said as he got out of the bed, slowly walking to the kitchen before stopping in place, "Hey Lavi." He said after a few seconds, "We're snowed in." He said.  
My body went cold, "We're what?" I asked before walking out and seeing no scene set before us outside like normal, but white covering the entire window. 

The pale lips of mine literally drop to the floor, "Shiiiit." I muttered before noticing Tyki grinning like a maniac, "…Oh no, hell no." I said to the older before backing up into a wall as a feeble attempt to escape the unescapable wrath of Tyki. As he slowly got closer, my cheek turned a pink, thinking about the certain things he would do, and even though I liked them, my ass still hurt from the few days before when he…You get the point.

Tyki slowly leaned down to me before kissing me roughly again, lacing his fingers into my red hair, preventing me to part whenever I felt like it. Tyki's skin began to turn a dark color, his noah probably wanting to crave these feelings as much as he could. The older quickly began to unbutton with his one hand that wasn't holding my head, keeping me distracted with his tongue that was infiltrating my mouth. I whimpered quietly before he pulled away from me, causing me to gasp for breath that filled my lungs with well needed air. Tyki's eyes glimmered gold, with probable lust and want of me, "Ne, Lovely?" He eventually asked, his nickname for me drifting out in soft velvet.

I looked at him blushing, my lips were puffed up from the bruising kiss, giving me a small pout, "What?" I asked him making him grin once again.

He lifted me into his arm and shoved everything off the kitchen table, causing me to wince at the loud crashes of plates and glasses that had been set from last night. He layed me onto the table as he got above me kissing, not parting from the kiss that he held tenderly, and roughly. I moaned softly as I felt his hands begin to travel down to my lower regions, my member only half hard so far. Tyki took my rod into his hand, stroking me lovingly as I moaned through the kiss, arching my back into the greatly wanted touches he gave.

Tyki parted from my lips before leaning into my ear, "Ne, Lovely, what do you want me to do?" He whispered in a seductive voice, causing me to whimper softly in response, his strokes becoming longer and slower, making me shiver gently.

"Play with me." I whined to him, making him stroke me at a slightly faster rate. "What was that?" He asked teasingly, licking the shell of my ear.  
"Please Tyki…ah…" I cried out before feeling him greatly increase his speed, "Pl-play with me~" I moaned out, closing my eyes as he stroked me extremely fast.  
"I'm coming!" I eventually cried, the fluid spurting out onto his hand, my body being swallowed in endless shivers.  
Tyki smirked at this, taking his hand and licking the liquids as if a cat were cleaning itself after eating a hearty meal.  
I panted softly, creating small puffs of smoke from the colder room temperature, still attempting to keep myself from collapsing off of the surface, now dirtied by sweat and other small factors. Tyki looked back down at me, before removing his pajama pants from his frame, as well as his underwear, showing his manhood, hard as a rock.  
I blushed as he began to remove my clothing, rubbing a hand against my cheek gently, "Mmm…Lovely, you taste delicious." He whispered sexily, lifting me from the table to the bedroom once again, laying me upon his bed and reaching over at the drawer for a few things. I heard a few clanks before I felt my arms being outstretched against my will to the bed posts. I was too tired to care at this point, feeling my limbs being handcuffed onto the posts before I felt Tyki's mouth on my member, sucking gently as I tried to arch my back into his cavern, wanting the feeling to radiate throughout my entire core. I closed my eyes and moaned gently at his sucks until I felt him leave it, feeling my member throb painfully once again.

Tyki looked down at me before I felt something enter my hole, shivering at the awkward feeling, "Tyki…" I moaned softly to him before receiving a smirk, "Lovely, you'll have to be patient." He said before leaning down to kiss me. I moaned in protested, "I want you now though."  
I felt his finger retreat before I felt something else enter me, causing me to cry out in pain. Tyki grunted lowly, "You're still so tight…" He said before pushing himself into me fully, staying still for a few minutes until I began to move on my own, telling him to begin the process.  
I took a deep breath before feeling him begin to move slowly, making me moan gently each time. As time began to pass, his pace got faster and harder until it got to the usual pace, "T-Tyki!" I moaned loudly to the man, closing my eyes in pleasure as I moaned loudly every time he pounded into me. I heard him groaning a few times, "So good…" He muttered as he did so, before long enough hitting the spot that made me cry out in complete pleasure, "Again, Please Tyki again!" I moaned loudly to him, making him grin at the least. His cock hitting against that spot in great precision, "I'm close." He said to me, beginning to increase his speed and power, causing me to moan loudly, "I'm going to come!" I moaned before spurting my fluids onto his chest. Tyki groaned loudly as he felt my walls tighten around him as he came too, riding out his bliss for the few moments he had. His body slowly laying on top of mine, staying inside of me still as I panted tiredly, "I love you, lovely." He whispered to me in a happy voice, tired word laced in it.  
I smiled before he unlocked the cuffs, placing them back into the drawer, my body slowly cuddling with him, pulling the covers over us, "I love you too, Tyki." I whispered back, closing my eyes to the overcoming sleep that took me over.

**HAHAHAHA. I thought this was rushed, this is for my frand Kat.  
Love you all. 3**


End file.
